


Serafina Blaumann and the Slytherin MuggleBorn

by LightOverDarkness



Series: Serafina Blaumann [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Death Eaters, F/M, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Magic, Marauders' Era, Multi, Ravenclaw, School, Slytherin, animagi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOverDarkness/pseuds/LightOverDarkness
Summary: The night of June 17, 1975, was a night Serafina Blaumann never forgot.She thought of it the night her secret was wrenched from her, and as she cried her heart out to the only person who would ever understand.She thought of it on her last day at Hogwarts, as she graduated from the school where she had become herself, and on the day that she lost what was dearest to her heart.And finally, on last night she took breath, she thought back to that night, the one that shattered her life as she knew it, and left her hollowed and stricken.It was the night that set the foundation for her entire life of magic.





	

At Kings’ Cross, Platform 9 3/4 was busier than it had ever been before, filled with people from all corners of England, Ireland, and goodness knows where else. September First had arrived in all its glory, and hundreds of eager young students stood waiting impatiently to board the Hogwarts Express, the huge train that waited, shining red in the sunlight, for all the summer-weary young enchanters who could hardly wait to return to Hogwarts. Parents bustled about, kissing their children goodbye, fiddling with trunks and scarves, reminding them to behave, and any of the hundred and one things parents normally do to try to stall a goodbye, and more than one young eye glanced at the large clock in the station, waiting, waiting for eleven o’clock.  
Near the train, an eleven-year old girl with bright eyes and dark hair that hinted ever so slightly at being the deepest shade of auburn stared up at the ticking hands of the great time-piece.  
“Quarter to eleven, Mum. Can’t I board it?”  
Her mother smiled kindly. “Wait a bit longer, Serafina, Don’t you want to wait for Molly to arrive?”  
Serafina tried to look grown-up and bored, but it didn’t work. “Mummy, please. She’ll be here any minute.”  
“All right. Oh-wait up there, here comes Dad.”  
Serafina’s father, a burly, handsome man, came pushing through the crowd. “Oh there you are, Cass,” he said to his wife, and he kissed her, before bending down to give his daughter a last hug goodbye.  
“Sorry I’m late, Serry. Good luck, sweetheart. Be sure to send letters!”  
Serafina extracted herself from the hug. “I will, Dad. And I’ll miss you. Bye!”  
Dragging her large trunk behind her, she hurried toward the baggage car, still smiling, and waving at her parents, until they were out of sight. It was a pity they couldn’t stay longer, she thought, but her dad had to go to work, and her unfortunate Squib brother was still at home.  
However, all these thoughts were forgotten a second later, when, as a result of not looking where she was going, she crashed into a young man, which knocked him backwards slightly, and sent Serafina flying. Shaking her head, she sat up, and began to gather her things together. Replacing her hat, she was about to resume her short walk to the baggage car, when a shadow fell over her.  
Serafina looked up. The young man was standing over her. “Are you not going to apologize?”  
The girl shrank back. “Sorry. But you should have seen me coming.”  
There was a glint in her eye and a lilt to her voice that intrigued the boy. He let her continue. “Besides, I’m on my way to school, so I should think you’d let me pass. I am a lady, you know.”  
He smiled slightly. There was no denying this little one had pluck.  
“On your way to Hogwarts?”  
“Yes.” She glanced at the clock. “And they’re leaving in a few minutes, so if you don’t mind-”  
“Wait.” The boy met Serafina’s eyes. Something about the intense glare made her nervous, but she held his gaze firmly.  
“What’s your name?”  
This was too much. Serafina lifted her chin. “You don’t need to know that. Tell me yours first.”  
The boy smiled triumphantly. “You’re named Serry, aren’t you?”  
Serafina gasped. “How did you know?”  
“I heard your dad call your name. Well, listen to me, Serry. You’re on your way to Hogwarts. Now, there are some people there who ought not to be. Do you know who they are?”  
“N-no. But please, it’s going to leave in five minutes, I need-”  
“They’re called Mudbloods, Serry. I need you,” he pointed at her, “to tell me who they are. Can you do that for me?”  
Serafina looked shocked. “Mummy says that’s a bad word.”  
The boy’s lip curled. “Is your mum Muggle-born?”  
If the girl could have looked more indignant, she would have, but as it was, she sniffed with an air of pride, and said, “No, she’s not. We’re descended from the pureblood house of Blaumann, and we’re not Muggle-lovers, but we do tolerate them. Mum says tolerance is a good thing.”  
The boy chose to ignore this last sentence.  
“Serry Blaumann. Is that your name? Yes? Well, then, all I ask is that you tell me if there are any Muggle-Borns in Slytherin House. Is that something you can do?”  
Serafina thought for a moment. “How will I do that?”  
Smiling, he reached into his robe and produced a small bottle. “If you throw this into the fireplace and call my name, or just call a greeting, I’ll hear you, and you can tell me everything.”  
Serafina nodded. “Well… all right.What is your name?”  
The boy never had a chance to respond.  
“Young lady! Who is that you’re talking to? Get away from him this instant!”  
A haughty looking woman in a black coat, grasping her young son firmly by the hand, swept Serafina away from the boy, but not before he had slipped the vial of powder into Serry’s hand. Concerned, she looked back for him, but he was gone. Recognizing her would-be saviour, she looked over, and smiled at the woman’s son.  
“Oh, hi, Regulus. Sorry, Mrs. Black, I…”  
Sternly, Mrs. Black frowned.“You should never, ever speak to a young man whom you do not know. That is quite enough. And where’s your mum? Now get on the train, you’ll be late.”  
Serafina shook her head. “Mrs. Black, Mum had to go home. So did Daddy. He had to go to work. Oh, wait, let me get my trunk…”  
Mrs. Black turned around. “Oh. Right.”  
Serafina dragged it over to the baggage car, and a wizard pushed it into the back. She then ran back towards the doors of the train, and hopped in, with a wave to Mrs. Black, who stood there haughtily, hand firmly on the shoulder of young Regulus Black, who looked like he would do anything to be on the Hogwarts Express.  
And finally, the train began to move, and Serafina stared out the window, with no one to say goodbye to, alone in her compartment, waiting for someone-anyone-to come and say hello.


End file.
